Hurdin Mordenbeard
'Hurdin Mordenbeard '''is the son of Tilron, and Geni Mordenbeard making him the Emperor of the Imperial Empire of Matron, the Thane of Clan Mordenbeard, and due to being the Emperor of Matron he is also seen as a Christian Saint. Hurdin Mordenbeard is married to Mary Mordenbeard of whom has formed a very strong relationship due to their shared devout belief in the Christian Church and a genuine desire to see it expand. Hurdin's was born in the year 4969 and his birth came along with the day of the year of Jan.1 which the Christians held as the day that Jesus was killed by Nagash and because of this on this day those Dwarves born were inducted into the Holy Order of the Oracles which were honored members of the Imperium of Matron that would hold significant positions if not the Emperor of the Empire. He was one of the five chosen ones at the time of his birth, and he was removed from his family and raised from birth to become the Emperor of Matron within the Holy Church. In this training he learned to recite the Bible from memory, and he was told and indoctrinated to believe that upon his ascension to Emperor who would literally be imbued with the soul of Jesus. Hurdin alongside the other four chosen members of the Holy Order of the Oracles at the time of his birth, and some thirty five other members would travel to the Nehekhara Empire where they would go on a pilgrimage throughout the holy sites of Christianity, eventually ending with a visit to the city of Al-Haikk where they would meet with Mathew the Apostle of whom after decades of not finding a suitable heir to the Emperor of Matron would choose Hurdin Mordenbeard marking him as the heir of the Imperial Empire of Matron. Hurdin remained in Al-Haikk with Mathew the Apostle for decades learning more of Christianity and absorbing all of the stories he could from Mathew about Jesus, and only returned to Matron with the death of the Emperor of Matron who had perished trying to preach the word of Christ in the World Edge Mountains. Following the death of Karlun Goldbeard it would be Hurdin that rose as the Emperor of Matron and moving away from his predecessors goals of converting the Dwarves he begin plans for the conversion of Central Europe believing it a more likely goal, but this would only reach its beginning phase as a plan before the rise of the conflict with the Orcs. Hurdin's moment of Emperorship would come during the Fall of Hispania after the emperor of Matron would travel to Andorra and assist in constructing the defences, and would die when Andorra fell to the Orcs. Becoming Emperor he would lead the forces of Matron into the meatgrinder of central France where he would save thousands from death by holding the line for a month before finally retreating back to the mountains. The region of Best would come under assault and only the defences of Matron would allow the region to not be overrun by the Orcs, and it would remain this way until the end of the War of France. Following the conflict, Hurdin would spend much of his time fortifying the Angel gates into Matron, and during this build up the humans in Best became more powerful, and they grew fast due to the protection offered by the Matron Dwarves. When the Rise of Lucerne came to pass Hurdin Mordenbeard would travel by boat to the land of the Empire of Nehekhara where he would participate in a holy journey where he attempted to meet with all the Apostles of Christ. Returning from Nehekhara he was changed by his experiance and came to believe that he was responsible for the removal of the Orcs from France due to the fact that they were infidels and had commited more sins then could be forgiven. Characteristics He is a skilled leader of his people, and he fought at the forefront of his Empire's armies during the War in France, and during this time he had his people finish construction of the Angel Gate, which is a fortress that guards the only entrance between the Mountains of Matron and the land of Brete behind it. History Early History Hurdin's birth came along with the day of the year of Jan.1 which the Christians held as the day that Jesus was killed by Nagash and because of this on this day those Dwarves born were inducted into the Holy Order of the Oracles which were honored members of the Imperium of Matron that would hold significant positions if not the Emperor of the Empire. Their role would be chosen based on the skill, intelligence, and faith that they showed the leadership of the Oracles over the course of their time. Hurdin took this very seriously and by the age of nineteen could fully recite the Bible word for word. To follow this up he grew extremely skilled at fighting, and on top of this he exhibited a strong connection with the power of Jesus which was the Christian equilent to the Fade that truly existed. Pilgrimage Hurdin alongside the other four chosen members of the Holy Order of the Oracles at the time of his birth, and some thirty five other members would travel to the Nehekhara Empire where they would go on a pilgrimage throughout the holy sites of Christianity, eventually ending with a visit to the city of Al-Haikk where they would meet with Mathew the Apostle of whom after decades of not finding a suitable heir to the Emperor of Matron would choose Hurdin Mordenbeard marking him as the heir of the Imperial Empire of Matron. Time in Al-Haikk Hurdin remained in Al-Haikk with Mathew the Apostle for decades learning more of Christianity and absorbing all of the stories he could from Mathew about Jesus, and only returned to Matron with the death of the Emperor of Matron who had perished trying to preach the word of Christ in the World Edge Mountains. Emperor of Matron ''"And God blessed them. And God said to them, “Be fruitful and multiply and fill the earth and subdue it and have dominion over the fish of the sea and over the birds of the heavens and over every living thing that moves on the earth.” -The Bible Following the death of Karlun Goldbeard III. it would be Hurdin that rose as the Emperor of Matron and moving away from his predecessors goals of converting the Dwarves he begin plans for the conversion of Central Europe believing it a more likely goal, but this would only be a secondary goal for him as he came to believe extremely strongly in several Bibal passages especially “''Be fruitful and multiply and fill the earth and subdue it and have dominion over the fish of the sea and over the birds of the heavens and over every living thing that moves on the earth.''” of which led him to pass many laws aimed at increasing the fertility rate of the Dwarves of Matron even further. War in France Main Article : War in France Battle of Angel Gate Main Article : Battle of St.Pauls Gate Holy Mission When the Rise of Lucerne came to pass Hurdin Mordenbeard would travel by boat to the land of the Empire of Nehekhara where he would participate in a holy journey where he attempted to meet with all the Apostles of Christ. Returning from Nehekhara he was changed by his experiance and came to believe that he was responsible for the removal of the Orcs from France due to the fact that they were infidels and had commited more sins then could be forgiven. Relationships Category:Imperial Empire of Matron Category:King Category:Rof-Dwarf Category:Dwarf Category:Christian Category:Leader